A Motley Crew
by Blugu
Summary: When Nurse Joy's Pokemon begin mysteriously dying, it's up to our heroes to find out why! A Pokemon/Final Fantasy VII/Digimon/Xena:Warrior Princess/Superman/Batman/Power Rangers crossover. Oh my!


**A Motly Crew  
  
By: Blugu**_  
_

  
Once upon a time........  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Our heroes Ash, Misty, Brock and the rest of the gang are staying at a local Pokecenter in Tomo City to stay warm. "Yeesh! It's pouring outside!" declared Misty.  
  
"I sure hope it stops soon, or we'll miss our boat ride to Planka Island! With all the pretty girls.....sigh...." Brock dreamed.   
  
"You guys, we need you help!" Nurse Joy cried in panic.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ash questioned.  
  
"It's the Pokemon! They're all going crazy! I can't handle them!" exclaimed Nurse Joy. Just then, a rampage of wild Pokemon ran out of the emergency room. They trampled the equipment and ran out the door. "I just can't handle it anymore! Please find out what's behind this!" Nurse Joy gasped, and then fainted. Brock ran to catch her but missed, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"We have to help Nurse Joy!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"All right! Ready for some action Pikachu?" Ash shouted.  
  
"PIKA!!!" Pikachu exclaimed.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Our heroes set off on their journey to help Nurse Joy and get to the bottom of the Pokemon mystery. The crew ran to catch their boat ride only to find something amazing.....  
  
"Woah! Look at that funky green haze over Planka Island!" Brock shouted.  
  
"That's really creepy," Misty agreed, "almost mystical!"  
  
"That must be the source of all this weird stuff! What a coincidence!......or is it?" Ash suggested.  
  


  
**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN**  
  


"Well, we'd better hurry up and get on the boat" Brock reminded them. Ash and the gang got on the boat only to meet some very strange faces.....The Power Rangers! That's right, the Power Rangers were on the same boat, going to the same place as our   
heroes....  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Ash questioned.  
  
"Duh, we're going to save the world!" Remarked the Red Ranger.  
  
"But that's our job!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"You're telling us that a 10 year old kid is going to save the world? Ha! You need to be at least 15 like me!" The Blue Ranger said in defense. All of a sudden, a mysterious voice chimed.......  
  
"Actually, I think the age limit should be.....34 like me!"  
  
"Huh? Who's that?" Everyone asked in confusion.  
  
"It's a bird, it's a plane......It's Super Man!" The Pink Ranger shouted.  
  
"Um......actually, that's Batman" Brock corrected.  
  
"That's right, for a job this big you need a REAL super hero like me!" Batman announced.  
  
"I think we can handle it, Batman" said the Green Ranger.  
  
"Think again!" yet another mysterious voice echoed.  
  
"It's a bird, it's a plane......It's Super Man!" The Pink Ranger shouted.  
  
"Um, sorry, that's Freakazoid." Brock yet again corrected.  
  
"For a job like this you need a Super FREAK like me!" Freakazoid exclaimed.  
  
"How the hell is a freak gonna save the world?" Batman questioned.  
  
"Um.....hmmm.....well I'll.....um....ya see....Oh, now you've done it! Thanks for ruining my self esteem!" Freakazoid moped.  
  
"Don't feel down, little Freakazoid!" Exclaimed a third mysterious voice.  
  
"Not another weirdo in tights!" Shouted Misty.  
  
"It's a bird, it's a plane......It's Super Man!" The Pink Ranger shouted.  
  
"Not again.....actually, its the crew from the show Digimon" Brock once again corrected.  
  
"That's right! Our Digimon will defeat this evil!" Ty exclaimed.  
  
"You dumb ass copy cats!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Well....so what!!! Our Digimon are better then your loser Pokemon!" Ty retorted.  
  
"arggggghhh.....You little....." Ash steamed.  
  
"Ash, calm down...It's not their fault that the producers of Digimon couldn't think of an idea on their own." Freakazoid commented.  
  
"Well, if a cute little animal is going to stop this enemy, it's going to be a Pokemon!" Ash declared.  
  
"We'll see..."Ty defended..  
  
"Eehem, you guys, no matter who defeats whatever we're trying to defeat, we have to get there!" The yellow Ranger reminded the group.  
  
"Oh yeah! We never left the dock....oops" Ash commented.  
  
"Well, lets go!" Batman encouraged.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
The huge group of super heroes set off for Planka Island to find out what could possibly be behind the green haze and the Pokemon's weird behavior. The group of heroes begin get drowsy, only to be woken up by...  
  
"Uhhhh....I think I'm gonna puke....."  
  
"Huh? What was that?!" Exclaimed the group.  
  
"I hate boats.....uh......."  
  
"Who are you?" Asked T.K.  
  
"My name's Yuffie.....uh.....I'm from Final Fantasy 7....uh......the rest of the guys are over there.... ::PUKE::"   
  
The group of heroes looked next to her to find Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red 13, Cid, Aeris, Cait Sith and SEPHIROTH.  
  
"Hey! I may not know much about Final Fantasy 7, but isn't Sephiroth a BAD guy?!" Ash questioned.  
  
"Don't worry, he's converted into becoming the true good guy like he always really was!" Cloud exclaimed.  
  
"Woah...that's a REALLY big sword Sephiroth...better then my dumb Power Rangers' plastic thing...." The Blue Ranger admitted.  
  
"Got that right, kid! So watch it!" Sephiroth threatened.  
  
"Um, are you POSITIVE that he's a good guy?" The Blue Ranger asked while slowly backing away.  
  
"He still has a few kinks in him we need to work out....but he's MUCH MUCH better!" Tifa answered.  
  
"Well, on a different note, we're almost to the island!" Freakazoid mentioned.  
  
"I donno how much...burp....more of this.....choke....rocking I can....hurl....." Yuffie complained.  
  
"We'll be on dry land in exactly 4.7 seconds" T.K. calculated.  
  
  
**::Crash......Boom..........Bang::**  
  
"Finally!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
"The green haze seems to be coming directly from....there!" Batman said while pointing his finger to the source of the green light. The "clique" of heroes ascended up the hill and reached a building, which was glowing red.....  
  
"Woah! What the heck is that smell?!" The White Ranger questioned.  
  
"Hmmm...seems to be a severe case of B.O.!"  
  
"Who said that?!!! What the heck!" Everyone asked.  
  
"It's a bird, it's a plane......It's Superman!" The Pink Ranger shouted!  
  
"This time that dense ranger is actually right!" Brock announced.  
  
"That's right! Superman is here to save the day!" Superman exclaimed!  
  
"Great, just what we need........" Misty commented.  
  
"Well, let's get cracking!" Meowth exclaimed!  
  
"Meowth?!" Ash yelled.  
  
"That's right, Prepare for trouble.....and make it double...to protect the-aww man! What's that godawful smell?!" Shouted Team Rocket.  
  
"At least our ears AND noses don't go out of whack!" Batman commented.  
  
"Wait wait wait, why is Team Rocket here in the first place?!" Brock asked.  
  
"Haven't you noticed? We always secretly root for you! Now we're just trying to help out.......plus, I've always had the HUGEST crush on Ty!" Jessie admitted.  
  
"Ewww, sick!! Girls have cooties!" replied Ty.  
  
"You traitor!!!! How can you like someone from Digimon!!!!" Ash screamed.  
  
"Oh shut up, little twerp! If you expect to win this fight you're going to need US!!" James pronounced.  
  
"Look, lets just get inside the freakin' building, k?!" Freakazoid impatiently commented.  
  
"Good idea" Everyone agreed. The band of people charged the door and became shocked at what they found.....  
  
"What the!" The Red Ranger yelled.  
  
"That's just plain nasty!" Sora commented.  
  
"Hey!! What are you guys doing in here?" Xena shouted.  
  
"Yeah! Can't a couple of super heroines have some privacy?!" Gabriel exclaimed.  
  
"So that's what the gut wrenching smell was!" Barret added.  
  
"Well, unlike most danger busters WE don't get to take many showers around here! Besides, we just wanted to clean our battle outfits!" Xena defended.  
  
"So that's what that green haze was!! All the dirt and grime!" T.K. explained.  
  
"And the Pokemon were only acting weird because they have more sensitive noses and couldn't handle the smell!" Misty added.  
  
"Well, that's kinda disappointing.....no real danger there!" The Power Rangers sighed.  
  
"Don't you have enough danger in space or whatever?!" Batman questioned.  
  
"Well, at least we aren't some stupid cartoon like you!!" The Power Rangers retorted.  
  
"Hey!! You wanna take this outside?! Punks!" Batman challenged.  
  
"Hey Batman, I never liked those losers!! Let me help!" Superman agreed.  
  
"Pick on someone your own size!" Freakazoid yelled.  
  
"Finally! I get to beat the crap out of you Ty! " Ash said happily.  
  
"We'll see! Let's go!" Ty shouted.  
_  
And with that, our group of heroes find battle wherever they can........_  
  


The end  



End file.
